Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160512130718
Teurer als sich alle 3 Konsolen zu holen? Ich hab ja die PS2, auf der ich auch PS1 Spiele spielen kann, wenn ich die Memory Card wechsele. Bei der PS3 kann man es prinzipiell auch, allerdings kann ich den linken Analogstick nicht benutzen, und mit den Richtungstasten zu laufen ist leider nicht so meine Stärke ... Anime Ich lass mich einfach überraschen :D Also wenn die Leute in den Animes so bluten wie bei OP ist es total okay (nur weiß man da echt nie, ob der Typ jetzt wirklich tot ist :D) ... ich will nur nich sehen, wie blutdurstige Mädchen Leuten ein Schwert in die Brust rammen und dann das Blut ablecken ... bäh XD Oh ok ... so würde ich sicher auch reagieren, wenn ich irgendwas heimliches gezeichnetes/geschriebenes anderen zeigen müsste ... wobei mir das bei dem Oppa (wieso hat er es einfach so aufgehoben? XD) denke ich egal gewesen wäre :D Ich fand es teilweise von der Darstellung her cool gemacht ^^ Matura Solche Beschränkungen hatten wir bestenfalls einmal gehabt, als wir eine Cambridge-Prüfungssimlation gemacht haben ... ansonsten stand es einem frei :) Bei mir ist es sogar etwas vorteilhafter, wenn ich mehr schreiben darf, weil mein Fehlerindex dann bei ner 2/2+ liegt. Ansonsten habe ich nämlich eine 2-, vor 2 Jahren sogar noch eine 3+, was einfach daran liegt, dass in den Leistungskursen der Fehlerindex viel strenger bewertet wird als in den Grundkursen oder in der 11. Klasse, wo ich meist eine 1- bekommen hab. Bei uns hoffen auch viele, die nicht so gut in Mathe sind, dass sie mind. die 5 Punkte bekommen (was eine glatte 4 wäre). Man darf nämlich nur in max. 2 Fächern unter 5P sein, bei 0 Punkten (also 6) folgt eine mündl. Nachprüfung, bei der man dann besser sein muss. So gesehen kann man auch wenn man über 5P schreibt eine Nachprüfung machen, allerdings muss man da dann mind. 3 Notenpunkte besser sein, um im Endergebnis 1 Punkt mehr für dieses Fach zu haben. Also angenommen ich schreibe 7 (glatte 3), will mich aber verbessern und lass mich nachprüfen, bekomme da 11 (glatte 2), dann habe ich im Endergebnis eine 8 (3+). Dafür gibt es dann extra so eine Formel. Ich habe mir ja vorgenommen, mind. eine 7 zu schreiben, aber irgendwie habe ich ein viel besseres Bauchgefühl :D Die Ergebnisse für die schriftl. bekommen wir übrigens morgen ^^ Ich mag aber einen ordentlichen Arbeitsplatz haben ._. Zählt in eure Matura-Durchschnittsnote dann auch die Zeugnisnoten der letzten Jahre mit rein? Bei uns ist es nämlich so, dass man aus den letzten 2 Jahren 24 Grundkurse (nach best. Vorgaben) mit einbringen muss, hinzu kommen die jeweils 4 Halbjahresnoten der beiden Leistungskurse (die doppelt gezählt werden) und die Ergebnisse der 5 Abiprüfungen (die werden 4x gezählt). Man rechnet dann die Zahlen zusammen und liest in einer Tabelle ab, welche Durchschnittsnote man dann hat. OuaT Naja ... so gesehen ist Charming ja schon 1 1/2 mal gestorben :D Dass jetzt Hook oder Emma stirbt würde (auch storytechnisch) überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben. Ich bezweifle ja generell, dass Emma überhaupt stirbt, oder Henry, da diese zwei so gesehen die wichtigsten Charaktere sind (the savior and the author). Ich würde am ehesten noch Rumpel vermuten, da er so oder so nicht gut zu kriegen ist (wer weiß ... wenn er am Ende von Staffel 4 schon von der Dunkelheit befreit wurde, kann sich ja noch was ändern?) Man weiß nun auch endlich, wie das Baby von Zerobin heißt, aber das werd ich jetzt nicht verraten :D Das hat mich so geärgert, dass deren Baby für SO lange Zeit namenlos geblieben ist ... Apropos Baby, es ist auch bisschen merkwürdig, dass Neal immer noch so klein ist, obwohl seit seiner Geburt schon einige Zeit vergangen sein sollte O.ó Hymnen Ja das ist mir klar, trotzdem erinnert mich die Musik IMMER daran ... auch das Stück von Two Steps from Hell "Heart of Courage", was ich prinzipiell gerne mochte, aber dadurch, dass es von Fußball misbraucht wurde nicht mehr so ... ich weiß, ich bin eigenartig XD Bei Zoes Aussehen dachte ich zunächst echt an Belle :D Dafür mochte ich aber das Musikvideo dazu :) Dabei fand ich Islands Performance so schön ... Evoland Ich nehme mal an, es wird sich um einen weiblichen Charakter handeln? :D Freu mich schon drauf *o* Laptop Mein Laptop hat 4 USB-Anschlüsse, einen davon brauch ich aber für die Maus :D Was ist denn das für einer? Ich hab einen von HP (Envy 17) ... war vor 2 Jahren einer der neusten und wir haben uns den nur besorgt, weil es ihn in Kombination mit einem ziemlich guten Drucker gab (den wir ohnehin mal nötig hatten). Damals ist er kaum über 42°C gekommen, auch bei Spielen, jetzt sieht das allerdings anders aus ... ich hab beschlossen, ihn erstmal so zu lassen bis ich ihn nicht mehr für die Schule brauche (also nächsten Freitag) und kümmer mich dann um die Lüftung. Falls es dann immer noch nicht klappen sollte, hole ich mir noch einen Kühler. Mittlerweile rastet er schon richtig aus, wenn ich den MC-Server gehe, daher bin ich auch selten aktiv dort. Eine Datenbereinigung hab ich gemacht, allerdings ist da nicht mehr als 6GB herausgekommen, weil ich grundätzlich den Papierkorb regelmäßig leere und auch Firefox so eingestellt habe, dass er keine Chronik anlegt, Passwörter speichert (daher weiß ich sie alle doch xD) usw., weil ich ohnehin alle mir wichtigen Webseiten mit Lesezeichen versehen hab. Ansonsten habe ich auch keine unnützigen Programme auf dem Laptop, die Junk-Dateien hinterlassen, anders als bei Handyapps bspw. wo andauernd Werbung heruntergeladen wird. Den Gamer-Info Account? Hab ich dir sicher mal per Mail geschickt ... oder hast du's gelöscht? :D Phine will sich auch eigens für Minecraft einen neuen Laptop holen, da sie es nicht flüssig spielen kann. "Ich hatte den perfekten Plan: Ich hatte mir den Grundriss des Gefängsnisses auf den Rücken tattöwieren lassen ... Aber weil ich keinen Spiegel hatte, konnte ich ihn nicht sehen ..." - Gefangener (Evoland 2) ist denn deine Einstellung zu Tattoos? Würdest du dir mal eins/welche stechen lassen?